


クラゲは答えない。

by Reddleeeee



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 夏天冰冷的水族馆和你滚烫的脸颊。
Relationships: Hanai Azusa/Tajima Yuuichirou
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

在田岛家的门口等待时，那只白狗率先跑了出来。  
它并不是靓丽的洁白，甚至不是是纯色的，而是柔和朴素的米白，夹杂着或金或灰的杂毛，体型不大不小，当田岛盘腿坐下，它能勉强躺进男孩的两膝之间。  
花井动了动喉头，将左脚收到右脚后边。他试着回忆白狗的名字，但印象里田岛从没有认真呼唤过它，只是说：  
“来！”  
“乖孩子。”  
“阿梓，你不摸摸它吗？”  
白狗绕到他脚边，抬起上身扒着他的大腿，湿漉漉的冷冷的鼻尖往他裤子上蹭了两下，咻咻地吸走他的气味。花井摸摸它头顶柔软的短毛，顺势握住它的爪子。白狗伸出红红的舌头，舔舔花井的另一只掌心。  
“好痒啊，别舔了。”  
花井的声音里带着笑意。热情的小动物用力摇着尾巴，向上伸长脖子，热乎乎的舌尖蹭过他的脸颊。花井有些狼狈地躲开，脸上留下狗舌头潮湿温暖的触感。这让他想起田岛的亲吻，不自觉地害臊起来，却用力揉起白狗的脸。  
“喂——”  
田岛从屋里跑出来，脚步啪沙怕沙，就像一只小狗奔跑时会发出的声音那样。花井放开了白狗，它不满地呜呜两声，在花井脚边又转了一圈。田岛来到他身边，捏着白狗的项圈轻轻往后拽了拽。  
“现在回去吧。”  
他对小狗这样说，眼光却放在花井的脸上。花井又有些脸热，低头看着无知的小动物。它朝主人的手心拱了拱，一溜烟往回跑，在门口又往他们的方向望了两眼。  
“走吧。”田岛拽了拽他的衣角，手在他的掌心放了两三秒，轻快地离开了。  
“等了很久吗？”  
“不。”花井摇了摇头，“它叫什么名字？”  
“谁？”  
“你家的狗。”  
“噢，它——”  
田岛突然不说了，盯着花井的脸。  
“你喜欢狗？”  
“嘛……他看起来很喜欢我的样子。”  
“它谁都喜欢。”田岛绕到他前面，倒退着走路，“但它最喜欢我。”  
“……哈？”  
田岛笑了起来，贴回花井身边。那为什么刚刚要跑到前面？花井一边想，一边把田岛的五指轻轻扣进手里。  
今天是工作日，这条路上没什么人，偶尔有几个小学生跑过，背着捉独角仙的网子，脑袋上一层汗水。当他们经过，花井就把手松开，之后再把田岛的手抓回手里。天气很热，他们的手心不一会儿就变得汗津津的，于是松垮垮地牵在一起，指尖搂着指尖，到了车站不远处开始喧哗的地段，便把手松开，并肩走在一起。  
田岛原本想去动物园。他好像对毛茸茸的生物抱有过多的爱情，家里的小白狗、小猫、每天咕噜咕噜跑着滚轮的仓鼠也没法满足。  
年初时棒球队一起去过动物园。正月里天气冷得厉害，所有人裹得严严实实，冻得清醒过头之后反而昏昏欲睡。三桥没戴手套，两只手冻得红红的，被阿部骂得狗血喷头，但已经不会像高一那样欲哭而强忍不能哭、琥珀色的眼珠子颤颤巍巍跟新鲜布丁一样。阿部自己也没有手套，黑着脸把水谷的手套抢去给三桥戴，还不让他还。天生怕冷的被害者瑟瑟发抖，两手搓得哗哗直响，不由分说往花井脖子后面塞。  
田岛捉住水谷的手，啪啪地用力打了两下，捏在自己坚硬的、小小的手心里。  
“现在不冷了吧？我的手很热哦。”  
——只是他很快就松开了。  
那时候花井还没有跟田岛交往，所以心思放在动物们身上。它们跟这群男孩儿没什么两样，披着厚实的冬毛，懒洋洋地趴着、团着，群居的就一个接一个垒在一起。有一只体型娇小的狐狸从同伴的屁股毛里抬起脑袋，刚好看见他，原来弯月似的眼睛睁开了，就像橘黄的毛球上多了两只小小的黄铜扣子。它盯着花井的眼睛，尖鼻子一抽一抽，白色胡须翕动着。田岛与他之间隔了一个泉，正轻轻敲击着玻璃，想要吸引狐狸的注意。花井突然觉得他们非常相像。  
但后来他们还是决定去水族馆。  
市里的水族馆很小，展出的种类也不多，所有人小时候给妈妈带去过，花井甚至在初中时就替妈妈带过两个妹妹去参观。馆内冷气充足，灯光暧昧，他们可以保持手掌干爽，在暗处牵手而不为人所知。  
两人乘上去往水族馆的电车。过了通勤时段，车上的座位很空余，田岛推着花井坐下来。他们旁边是一对学生情侣，看起来与两人同岁。  
两个男孩儿之间隔着微妙的五厘米，田岛的手放在两人之间，又一点点越界，贴到花井的裤子上。花井不动声色，直愣愣地看着自己的脚尖，也不知道耳朵有没有不正常地变红，但他系着头巾呢，姑且能起到一点遮掩的作用。田岛做出假寐的模样，他毛茸茸的头颅，从亮色背心中露出的赤裸的肩膀与手臂，也一点点越了界，放在了花井的身上。他比花井矮了将近一个头，可以舒舒服服地靠在对方肩上，这在外人眼中也不会奇怪，只是同行的朋友借着肩头打盹罢了。只要电车上有座位他就喜欢这样，可是刚开始交往时花井无法看透他的伪装，疑心永远精力充沛的田岛怎么会在电车上昏昏欲睡。  
他小心地朝田岛那边挪过一点，后者却突然像不舒服似的咕哝起来，震动的喉咙里发出猫咪一样的声音。花井停下动作，身体有些僵硬。身旁的小情侣紧挨在一起，似乎并没有察觉任何异样，对面坐着的一个小女孩挨着打盹的奶奶，好奇地看着他俩。  
不知怎的，花井有些难以招架，猛地低下头，下意识摸了摸耳朵。  
还好，还不是很热。  
他吐出一口气，再次吸入氧气时感到田岛温暖的吐息，好像无意之间两人已经离得太近。他的心跳得很快，田岛感应到他的动摇，不自觉地从他身上抽离。花井用手放在对方背后拢了一下，那赤裸的肩膀又回来了，原先覆着一层汗水又被电车里的冷气吹干，略低的体温透过T恤薄薄的袖子传达过来。  
“冷吗？”  
“唔唔，不冷。”  
他们的声音没有第三个人听见。


	2. Chapter 2

明明两人在同样的烈日下沿着同样的路径前进，但田岛出了更多汗，额头上亮晶晶的，背心后面有一块深色，明明他还在路边的自贩机里买了一罐夏季限定的白桃味气泡水。或许是因为他喜欢跑出去一段距离再跑回花井身边，又或许是因为他得每次多跨半步来迎合花井比他长的多的腿。  
水族馆的冷气开得很足，花井把票递给工作人员，一边往包里摸出手帕，擦干额头上的汗水。田岛在冷气出口下面吹了吹，花井都能看见他脑袋顶冒起来一阵微弱的灰白色气团。  
“来把汗水擦干，不要感冒了。”  
在田岛准备撒腿往里面跑的时候，花井把他拽过来，小个子男孩儿的手腕被空调吹得冰冷滑腻，像一条刚从水里捞起来的小泥鳅。  
“可是我没带手帕。”  
田岛身上只有手机和一裤兜的零钱，大把硬币和一两张小面值纸币，跑起来哗啦作响。他连钥匙都不带，因为家里一定会有人。花井的手帕已经给自己的汗水完全沁湿了，于是他在胸包里努力摸了摸，掏出另一块手帕。那是他从一对孪生妹妹那里收到的生日礼物，非常幼嫩的鸭黄色，边角上印着垂耳兔抱着草莓的图案。田岛知道花井很耻于在他人面前用这块手帕，但是一直折好放在包内的夹层里。花井迟疑片刻之后，将印花捏在一起交给田岛，然而后者飞快地打开手帕看了一眼。  
“好可爱！”  
“笨蛋！不要看啦！”  
田岛把手帕铺在脸上，含糊的笑声被蒙在手帕背面。他马虎地擦了擦脑门，花井提醒不要忘记后颈，于是他把手臂别到背后，但是很快放弃了。  
“帮我。”  
“自己擦！”  
“不要！”  
田岛的身体很软，根本不存在摸不到后颈的问题，如果他愿意，可以一直摸到后背中间去。可是他已经把手帕递了出来，花井也不好不接。他很介意两个男生这样亲密会不会太惹眼，不过他们来的很早，水族馆里没有几个客人，而且馆内灯光很暗，他们站在角落里，一切都非常暧昧不明。他微微低下头，田岛的脸跟他的差不了几厘米，残留着酷暑留下的红晕，还热烘烘的。田岛直勾勾地看着他，浅棕色的瞳仁因为光线不够而呈现出黑巧克力的色泽。从他鼓鼓的颧骨上透出的潮湿热气传达过来拂在面颊上，令花井不自觉地把头巾往下拉了一点，盖住发烫的耳朵。他把田岛从背心领口处露出的一小片脊背擦干净，又往衣服里面揩了揩。  
突然花井感到鼻尖上短促地一疼，像是给什么夹了一下，痛觉消失后只留下湿漉漉的凉意。他迟钝地拿手指蹭了蹭，才后知后觉是田岛咬了他的鼻子。  
“田——岛——！”  
花井双颊滚烫，怒吼压在嗓子里，只剩下虚张声势。田岛笑嘻嘻地逃离他几步，停在海马的水缸前等他。等花井追到身边，他就说：  
“我在SNS上看到，狼在表达爱情的时候，就会咬对方的鼻子，或者嘴……”  
花井一点儿也不关心狼的爱情。  
“现在是在外面！为什么你总是——”  
“有什么关系嘛，又没有人看见！”  
田岛鼓着嘴，又像个小孩子一样开始撒娇撒痴，胡搅蛮缠。明明他都十六岁了，马上就要十七岁。花井拿他一点办法都没有，又气又耻，能做的却只能狼狈地示意他噤声。可是小孩儿很快把脸舒展开——田岛悠一郎其实很懂得装腔作势——拉着花井往前走，进入长长的，玻璃制的所谓“海底隧道”。花井还没消气，此时十分窘迫，有点想甩开他，可是田岛抓的是他的手臂，周围也没什么人，只有一对老夫妇在前面慢悠悠踱着步，后面零星的有三五个人。他的手掌还是热的，但指尖已经被空调吹冷了，让花井有些心软，任凭他拉着。他们超过了前面的一对老人家，逐渐放慢脚步，田岛放开了他。  
隧道里给的光很慷慨，四周全是冷色的。有名无名的鱼类与人类隔着三面玻璃，从两侧迟钝慵懒地游过。田岛贴在他身边，注视着玻璃后一群盘旋向上的鳐鱼，雪白的鱼腹鼓动着，彼此重叠成连绵的波浪。  
“像白鸟在天上飞。”  
他将手贴在玻璃上，浅蓝的海水映照着他的脸，使得那赤褐的、微微粗糙的肌肤焕发出柔和而纯洁的光彩，花井无法控制自己不去看他。  
“……你的意思是，你跟狼是一样的吗？”  
“嗯哼？”他答得不置可否。  
田岛可以甜蜜地吻他，如果他要咬他，只要不太过分，花井也可以接受。可是他感觉田岛如果硬要用什么动物跟自己做比较，那也不应该是狼。他不否认田岛具有动物性的敏锐，甚至还有那么点野性的自由，可是比起那些或多毛或体热的哺乳动物，他还是觉得田岛更像一颗星星，而且是热乎乎的，内里却又很清凉的那种，像夏夜的一缕风，或划破夏夜闷热空气的一颗流星。  
在这一点上，田岛或许比较贴近于一颗海星。可是他亲爱的天才球员在球场上闪闪发亮、沾满汗水的两条热烈的手臂绝不能和一只棘皮动物的粗笨肢体划为同类。那么田岛悠一郎是一条粘人又爱撒娇的小狗吗？还是一只难以揣摩的可爱小猫？  
“——鱼没有小鸡鸡吗？”  
被讨论的对象转过头向他抛出一个问题，花井僵住表情，然后泄气地哼了一声。  
“怎么了嘛，你也不知道吧！”  
“还说什么狼呢！你这傻瓜，你和狼哪里像了？”  
“那你觉得我像什么？”  
田岛盯着他。  
像什么呢？花井稍微动了动脑子。  
“……仓鼠。”  
“什么？”  
“仓鼠。”  
田岛诧异地睁大眼睛，但花井神情轻松，没有任何异样。他很少能让田岛不知所措，不禁有些洋洋得意。可是田岛眨了眨眼，却将头扭到另一侧。那双带点赤红的浅褐色眼珠在发蓝的玻璃后漫无目的地逡巡二三秒，飞快地收了回来。他突然快步往前走去，将花井丢在身后。  
“喂，喂！”  
花井不知道田岛怎么了，他心急地去追，与一只慢腾腾的绿海龟擦身而过。  
“田岛……怎么了？”  
自己说了什么让他生气的话？他又不是不喜欢仓鼠，他还养着一只呢。花井发誓自己并不是怀着任何一丁点恶意来举出这个例子。他就是想到了，没有一点根据。田岛跟哪种动物相似呢，只要是体态娇小的，毛茸茸的，温血的，眼睛明亮的，都可以列举出来与他契合一下。  
“你生气了吗？”  
他又问了一遍。  
“没生气！”  
田岛用力晃着脑袋，从他身边落荒而逃。  
“田——切！不管你了。”  
花井赌气地停下来。田岛从这个明亮的，玻璃和海水包围的淡蓝色世界冲出去，再一次融进黑暗里，几乎就这样不见了。他突然很慌张，于是循着田岛那点微弱的汽水味道跟上去。  
田岛站在群青色的巨大水母箱前面，那浮游生物栖息的玻璃箱里溢出艳丽的暖色光，使得玻璃前参观的游客全部变成黑色的剪影。田岛的后背在其他几个人中间显得那么微小，几朵水母在他头顶游荡，无色的身体焕发出黄昏般的色泽，如同一颗颗半透明的松脂。它们长长的触手在水中翻滚，似乎准备把田岛裹住挟入深海之中。他转过身来，面孔一片漆黑，可是花井知道他在看自己。  
田岛。他的喉头动了动，没有叫出声，缓慢地走到对方身边，田岛看似专注地观察玻璃后一只触角朝上逐渐下沉的水母，却不停咬着下唇。花井突然开了窍，用凉丝丝的手背去试了一下田岛脸颊的温度，热得跟发烧了一样。  
“——你在害羞吗？”  
田岛瞪了花井一眼，口型好像是气势汹汹地质问他：“你觉得呢？”  
花井真是什么都不明白，叫人伤脑筋。他都不知道仓鼠是多么软绵绵，热烘烘的，圆圆的一小团，一点棱角都没有，像一只饱满的红豆大福似的。四只脚那样小，颜色淡到半透明；眼睛又大又亮，视力却很差，什么也看不见，只能不停抖动触须，抽动着粉红色的湿漉漉的小鼻子嗅来嗅去，在田岛的手心拱啊拱啊，然后敞开柔软的肚子呼呼大睡。一想到在花井心里自己是这样的，田岛就满面赤红，耳朵都快着火了。可是花井居然还觉得他在生气，他为什么要生气？他又不会跟花井生气。  
“抱……抱歉，”花井有点结巴，“我也不知道该怎么……”  
他又下意识地扯头巾，田岛稍稍抬起下巴看他，半张脸幽幽发蓝，而眼睛很纯净。花井突然觉得自己非常喜欢他，比前一分钟更喜欢他，正在从“喜欢”进化到“爱”。这时他愿意一直看着田岛的脸，高高的颧骨，鼻梁上的雀斑，还有那原本饱满光泽、此时像个机器人一样的脸颊。他说不出来后面的话，然而他其实一开始就没有想到该说什么。  
田岛突然笑了起来，夏日风铃一般的笑声让花井脸热。他问：“你不知道该什么？”花井无法回答他，眼神飘忽地转头去看水母，手放在玻璃上，指节还无意识地向内弯曲，好像试图抓住什么东西。  
田岛没有再追问，因为他打了个喷嚏，正努力吸鼻子。  
“你感冒了？”  
花井看起来有些着急，但田岛摇了摇头，他不想听见花井啰啰嗦嗦地训斥他满头是汗就到处跑，然后说“你看看你，现在感冒了吧”，他妈妈都不会这样啰嗦。他拽了拽花井的衣服，说：“我们去看其他的吧。”  
出乎他的意料，花井几乎可以说是恋恋不舍地最后看了一眼那些水母，然后问他：  
“你下一个想看什么呢？”


End file.
